Кореллианцы
Кореллианцы ( ) — жители Кореллианского сектора. Официально термин обозначал коренных жителей и ассимилированных граждан, но на практике он применялся к людям-уроженцам системы, а конкретно планеты Кореллия. Характерными чертами кореллианцев считались нахальство, самодовольство, небрежность и стремление к независимости. Общество и культура Характер thumb|left|200px|[[Хан Соло − один из самых известных кореллианцев]] Большинству существ кореллианского происхождения были присущи определённые черты характера, но их часто скрывали под маской эгоцентризма и равнодушия. Главными качествами этой расы являлись смелость, прагматичность, порой они проявляли безрассудство в своих действиях, а также славились независимым нравом. Народами Центральных миров кореллианцы часто рассматривались как бесстрашные индивидуалисты, хотя чаще их называли сумасшедшими. Джейсен Соло считал, что такие качества больше свойственны поколению, выросшему в Восстание.Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины Старая поговорка утверждала, что у них вместо крови реактивное топливо.Корусант и Центральные Миры Кореллианцы пресекали любые разговоры о шансах на победу.X-wing Для них невозможная победа − это награда. Это чувство бессмертия и неуязвимости отражалось в традиции кремации мёртвых и сжатия их пепла до синтетического алмаза с генератором искусственной гравитации. На Корусанте находилось Кореллианское святилище, куда помещали эти алмазы. Туда помещали лишь тех, кто был изгнан с родной планеты.X-wing. Война за бакту Кореллианцы считали справедливой смертную казнь для того, кто совершил ужасных поступок. Кореллия проводила политику изоляционизма и была известна как мятежная планета. Она вступала в противостояние с любым Галактическим правительством, а также стремилась к независимости от Республики и её преемников. Одним из примеров оппозиционного настроя было создание Гармом Бел Иблисом Кореллианского сопротивления, которое выступало против Галактической Империи и стало одним из основателей Альянса за восстановление Республики.Звёздные войны: Сила необузданная Кореллианцы имели успехи в научных исследованиях, являлись умелыми инноваторами, были довольно известны своими инженерными талантами, а также слыли умелыми и удачливыми пилотами. Верфи Кореллии были очень известны и считались одними из лучших в Галактике. Их общество также славилось большим разнообразием алкогольных напитков и коктейлей. Вдали от своей родины кореллианцы старались поддерживать традиции. Они становились довольно сентиментальными при виде традиционных угощений − сладкого пирога под названием ришкейт или бутылки древесного виски Вирренского выдержанного. У кореллианцев совершеннолетие наступало в семнадцать лет, как и альдераанцев.Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет Моральные ценности thumb|200px|[[Медальон джедая]] В кореллианском обществе наиболее ценными и приоритетными были крепкие семейные узы. Это привело к появлению множества традиций, начиная от обычных семейных встреч и заканчивая более важными событиями, как, например, посвящение рыцаря-кореллианца в ранг мастера, во время которой он получал традиционный медальон. Данная часть культуры привлекала внимание социологов своей странностью − кореллианское общество породило множество контрабандистов и пиратов, но при этом они всё равно чтят семейные узы. Кореллианские космолётчики были широко распространены по всей Галактике, однако всё равно придерживались традиций. Самоубийства в этом народе были редкостью − мало кто выбирал такой путь. Энстерит — секта, приверженцам которой разрешалось вступать в брак только с жителями Кореллианской системы. Если они нарушали эту традицию, то изгонялись из семьи и позорили её. Энстериты предпочитали не покидать родную систему, но так иногда поступала не связанная обязательствами молодёжь, хотя это и не выносилось на обозрение. Временные связи с «внешниками» допускались, но не поощрялись. Насытившись вольной жизнью, энстериты всё равно возвращалась домой, где находили себе супруга из местных и начинали оседлую жизнь. Некоторые всё же находили спутника жизни среди «внешников». Со временем традиции научились обходить. Энстерит заключал фиктивный брак с жителем Кореллианской системы, но нанимал к себе на работу того, с кем на самом деле хотел связать свою жизнь. Таких людей называли «жена в окне».Дилогия «Медстар» Кореллианцы считали верхом бесчестия вовлекать невиновных родственников в ссору с другим членом семьи. Самой почётной наградой за мужество были Кореллианские кровавые полосы, которые сумели заслужить только Хан Соло, Мин Дойнос, Бей и Брэнди МакМиллиан. Особенным цветом являлся зелёный. Он был традиционным для свадебных платьев,Хан Соло и гамбит хаттовХан Соло и все ловушки рая джедайских робЯ, джедай! и знаков отличия КорБеза.X-wing: Разбойная эскадpилья Одним из цветов астродроида и крестокрыла Коррана Хорна был зелёный.X-wing: Игра Веджа Основным языком кореллианцев был общегал, однако среди пиратов и контрабандистов сохранился олис кореллизи. Культура thumb|left|250px|[[Сунтир Фел с семьёй на празднике урожая]] Ежегодно на Кореллии отмечался Праздник урожая. Мероприятие длилось целую неделю, в течение которой устраивались соревнования и вечеринки. Агрокомбинат Зерновых у грубых кормов выступал спонсором праздника.X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 25: Становление барона Фела Кореллианцы также отмечали Первый день Нового года.Side Trip Известно немало кореллианских блюд: жаренное мороженное, картофельные палочки, эндва, ксолкир, пряный каравай, смешанный картофельный рис, колбаса из нерфа, копчёный нерф, пряное желе, бешенный огурец и тушёный фрукт. Среди выпечки можно отметить традиционный ришкейт, горячие пирожки, воздушный пирог и слоёная булочка с кремом. Напиток но-эль. Кореллианцы также очень любили корень чарбота, пользовались популярностью орехи ввелиу и местные яблоки. В Галактике известны многие виды кореллианского алкоголя: эль, бренди, лум, мерло, кореллианское выдержанное, ром, пряный эль, виски, Безумный Мрельф и отвёртка. Наиболее почитаемо самими кореллианцами Вирренское выдержанное, хотя оно и недешёвое. Хан Соло оценил бутылку разлива НН182 по стоимости с «Тысячелетним соколом».Звёздные войны 3: В тени Явина, часть 3 На языке олис кореллизи существовал древний тост «чакта сай каэ», который надо было произносить с акцентом. Значение фразы неизвестно.Образ будущего В религии кореллианцев известен один из богов обмана — Киакс, в честь которого была названа туманность.Galactic Gazetteer: Hoth and the Greater Javin В давние времена на Кореллии существовала сказка о белом призраке лорде Ниаксе, который похищал непослушных детей. Гарм Бел Иблис назвал свой флагман «Странником» в честь древней легенды. Хан Соло при упоминании этого названия рассказал следующее: : Странник − это персонаж из старинной кореллианской легенды, которую мне рассказывали, когда я был ребенком. Это некий древний призрак, на котором лежит заклятье бродить по миру вечно в поисках пристанища и никогда не находить его. Всякий раз, когда я ее слышал, меня по-настоящему бросало в дрожь.Тёмное воинство Для того, чтобы выразить свою любовь к близким кореллианцы дарили им камни любви.Star Wars: The Old Republic Для выражения скорби и траура по Коррану Хорну Миракс Террик заплетала волосы в косу, и закрепляла её на затылке.X-wing: Капкан «Крайтос» Гранд-адмирал Траун восхищался Кореллианскими огненными миниатюрами отмечая, что никому не удалось воссоздать их точную копию.Тёмное воинство, часть 3 Военное воспитание thumb|90px|[[Кореллианская кровавая метка на штанах Хана Соло]] У кореллианцев военная служба считалась почётной. Многие служили в местных силах безопасности, известных как КорБез, или в более масштабных организациях, таких как Флот обороны Галактического Альянса, Флот обороны Новой Республики, Вооружённые силы Альянса, Республиканская и Имперская армии. Высшей честью было получение Кореллианской кровавой метки, которую давали за совершение великих подвигов. Некоторые военные носили этот знак отличия на боковой стороне своих брюк. У кореллиан были хорошо развиты инстинкты и рефлексы, что позволяло им стать отличными пилотами. Примером могут служить Ведж Антиллес, Корран Хорн, Хан Соло, Ади Галлия, Сунтир Фел и Сиал Антиллес. История Кореллианцы были очень привязаны к родной системе с самого начала своей истории. Большая её часть неизвестна, однако представители этой расы утверждают, что их вид был одним из первых в человеческом обществе и именно он впервые создал гипердвигатель, но другие считают, что они получили технологии от некой странствующей расы. thumb|left|250px|[[Ведж Антиллес − один из лучших пилотов Альянса повстанцев]] Три расы Кореллианской системы (люди, дроллы, селониане) когда-то были рабами Бесконечной Империи до того, как она пала. В 25000 ДБЯ кореллианцы открыли методы работы с Силой, настроили компоненты технологии раката и подготовили свою версию гипердвигателя. В течение двадцати лет технология была стабилизирована для общего пользования, и кореллианцы начали продавать технологию в близлежащие звёздные системы: Альдераан, Корусант и Дуро.Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история После этого кореллианцы стали одними из основателей Галактической Республики. Далее они начали путешествовать и исследовать Галактику. Это также привело к подписанию кореллианского договора, который устанавливал области для разведки и колонизации. Из-за того, что кореллианцы были одними из первых путешественников, они приобрели известность благодаря своим навыкам в области пилотирования, разведки и судостроения. Многие считают их нахальными любителями риска, это подтверждает большое количество пиратов, контрабандистов и азартных игроков среди кореллиан. За десять тысяч лет до возникновения Галактической Империи кореллианские торговцы обнаружили планету Нью-Плимпто и местных жителей. Во время Второй галактической гражданской войны, начавшейся в 40 ПБЯ, кореллианцы подозревались в организации теракта на Корусанте. После этого правительство Галактического Альянса создало гвардию под началом Джейсена Соло. Её задачей являлось уничтожение террористов, представляющих угрозу государству. В ответ на это планеты Ботавуи и Комменор отделились от Альянса и создали Конфедерацию.Кровные узыПредательство Появления *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби'' *''Восход и падение Дарта Вейдера'' *''Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Преддверие бури'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' * * * * *''For Fun and Profit'' *''Cloak and Vibroblade'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо'' *''Медстар I: Военные хирурги'' *''Медстар II: Джедай-целитель'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Лабиринт зла'' *''Имперские коммандос: 501-й'' * *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Хан Соло и все ловушки рая'' *''Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов'' *''Хан Соло в Звёздном тупике'' *''Реванш Хана Соло'' *''Хан Соло и потерянное наследство'' * *''Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет'' *''Интерлюдия на Даркнелле'' * *''Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость'' *''Звезда Смерти (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (детский роман)'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Otherspace'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''Death in the Undercity'' *''Миссия на Лианне'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' * * *''Side Trip'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (детский роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (роман)'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *Тени Империи (роман) *Тени Империи (комикс) *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' * *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (детский роман)'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' * *''Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора'' *''X-wing: Разбойная эскадpилья'' *''X-wing: Игра Веджа'' *''X-wing: Капкан «Крайтос»'' *''X-wing: Война за бакту'' *''X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья'' *''X-wing: Железный кулак'' *''X-wing: Ставка Соло'' *''Выбор принцессы Леи'' *''Дух Татуина'' *''Hutt and Seek'' * * *''Тёмное воинство'' *''Последний приказ'' *''X-wing: Месть Айсард'' *''Тёмная империя'' *''Тёмная империя II'' *''Конец империи'' *''Я, джедай!'' *''В поисках Силы'' *''Тёмный подмастерье'' *''Рыцари Силы'' *''X-wing: Пилоты Адумара'' *''Засада на Кореллии'' *''Удар по Селонии'' *''Столкновение у Балансира'' *''Звезда за звездой'' *''Предательство'' *''Кровные узы'' *''Буря (роман)'' *''Изгнание (роман)'' *''Жертва'' *''Преисподняя (роман)'' *''Ярость'' *''Откровение'' *''Непобедимый (роман)'' *''Поперечное течение'' *''Ответный удар'' *''Звёздные войны. Наследие 4: Салага'' }} Источники *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' * *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Официальное руководство Prima по стратегии'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Планеты и спутники'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Episode I'' * * *''Корусант и Центральные Миры'' * * * *''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история'' * *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Интриги Галактики'' *''Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам'' *''Путь джедая: Руководство для учеников Силы (реальная книга)'' * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' * *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Кореллианцы Категория:Расы людей Категория:Расы (К) Категория:Планетарные культурные группы